


Wish me luck

by Vae



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Post Episode: s04e13 Journey's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-07
Updated: 2008-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/Vae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Wish me luck as you wave me goodbye, cheerio, here I go, on my way</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish me luck

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are the property of the BBC. No profit is being made from their use in this fan fiction. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Not song fic. Thanks to [](http://fandom-me.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fandom-me.livejournal.com/)**fandom_me** for the quick check. Spoilers for Doctor Who 4x13, Journey's End

It's the tone of her voice that stops him, more than her hand on his arm. That mix of wonder and pain and longing tangled in a heady blend of confusion, shaped around a single syllable. He looks down at her, and it's all there to read on her face. It's what he loved first about her, that she hides nothing. That she _can_ hide nothing. She's harder now, but that's not changed.

He turns, covers her hand with his own, and stands steady, his body shielding her from the laughing, chattering crowd over by the console. Three Doctors. And one of them... He's never going to get past that. "Rose."

She lifts her free hand to his face, dark eyes studying him like a treasured photograph she's about to commit to the flames. "You changed, Jack."

"We all changed," he tells her softly, not moving. "Me, you, even him, Rose. He'll never be the man you remember. Neither will I."

A moment passes, then another, then Rose's thumb smoothes over his cheek. The rasp of it catching on his stubble makes them both laugh, even as his heart catches, watching her learn the same lesson again.

"I know," she whispers.

Jack watches her eyes shine brighter, and the single tear that spills over runs warm along his hand when he cups her face and bends to kiss her goodbye. "Never go back. Keep on keeping on."

She nods, steps back, gives him a watery smile and an uneven salute. "See you in hell, Captain."

It startles him into laughter, full and true, and he returns the salute, grinning. "See you in hell, Rose Tyler."

When he turns to walk away, he never looks back. Just keeps on keeping on.


End file.
